


Drunk Nights and Sober Thoughts

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Sexual Content, They're all a mess, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: After Beverly’s launch party for her new clothing line, the losers drink way too much and go back to Beverly and Ben’s new apartment.Originally posted on my Tumblr x
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Kudos: 58





	Drunk Nights and Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr/Twitter @Bellarosewrites x

“Guys guys guys, shhhhhh!” Beverly giggled and she stumbled over herself, making Richie wildly laugh, clapping his hands together and slumping further into the armchair he was sat on. Beverly laughed as she was on her hands and knees, still in her glittery long dress. Every time she tried to stand up, she tripped stood on the dress and fell over again. Mike began laughing from where he was sat on a beanbag with Bill. Beverly stumbled back up, Ben running to her rescue so she could grab his arm to pull herself up. “We need to be quiet, the neighbours already hate us.” Beverly giggled, putting an arm around Ben’s waist for stability.

“Who gives a shit!” Stanly yelled over the music, he was laying on the floor and his legs leaning up the wall so his suit pants dropped down his legs, revealing his brightly patterned bird socks. He began to kick his feet against the wall, shutting his eyes and scrunching his fits as he did so. Bill threw a pillow at him from across the room. Stanly rolled over laughing, grabbing the pillow over his face where it had landed. Richie sipped his drink, trying to contain his laughter, but suddenly there was a pang of miss in his stomach.

“Where’s Eddie?” Richie whined, placing his drink on the floor, making it slosh everywhere as he tried to lean down.

“ _Eddie this, Eddie tha_ t, jeez Rich.” Stanly laughed, still lying down, tipping his head back so he could look at Richie upside down. Beverly smiled at Richie as she hugged into Ben. Richie slumped into his chair, leaning his elbow on the armchair and rested his head on his palm.

“Leave me alone, I’m just in love,” Richie mumbled angrily. Everyone knew by now and Richie was fine talking about it while drunk, well everyone knew except Eddie. At the party, Richie came close to pulling Eddie close to him as they all danced in a circle. Eddie jumped up and down on the spot laughing wildly but then shot Richie a look like could only be described as pure sex.

“Yeah, but when you gonna tell Eddie that.” Bill laughed, leaning over mike so he could slap Richie on the knee. Bill ended up collapsing and lying over mikes legs, letting Mike ruffle his hair. Mike laughed at the drunk man now groaning over his lap.

“Tell Eddie what?” Eddie sighed as he stumbled back into the room. His floral tie was loosened around his neck and his top buttons were undone on his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was holding a fresh drink in his hand, Richie presumed it was lemonade and gin, Eddie’s new drink of choice. Eddie sucked on the straw which bounced around in his drink. He struggled for a moment to catch it witch his tongue. The sight of Eddie’s pushed back messy hair and muscular forearms made Richie want to crumble into his seat. He knew it wasn’t drunk vision, he was staring at Eddie all night in the blue velvet suit that Beverly had picked out for him. Eddie’s blazer had been disbanded at some point during the night, but Richie still wore his and had taken tie off and undone the majority of the buttons of his shirt, or at least they had come undone. He remembered at one point him and Beverly dancing and Beverly undoing a few as a joke. Richie shook his head and turned his attention back to the room, where all his friends were eagerly staring at him.

“Oh nothing Eddie Spaghetti,” Richie finally responded, “just talking about how delightful you looked in that suit tonight. An absolute divorced sex god.” Eddie rolled his eyes, leaning up against the wall for support, making a picture frame go wonky. 

“Fuck youuuu Tozier.” Eddie moaned loudly, sipping his drink again with his eyes shut. 

“I’m pretty sure it was a compliment, Eddie.” Ben laughed. 

“He didn’t have to remind me I was a sad and lonely divorce bachelor though,” Eddie moaned, pouting down at his drink dramatically. He then pretended to cry, sniffling through his hand which covered his face, making loud sobbing noises. Richie could see his grin from under his hands. 

“Awhhh I’m sorry you big baby,” Richie laughed, “Come ‘ere.” Richie stretched his arms out and grabbed towards Eddie. Eddie with his eyes barely opened stumbled over and sat on Richie’s knee, leaning back onto Richie’s body. Richie shuffled around trying to pull his head out from behind Eddie, and Eddie laughed. Richie put his hands around Eddie’s waist and hugged tightly, letting his chin rest on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie took a sip of his drink with his straw and then went to give Richie some.

“Fucking hell, get a room.” Stanely groaned loud.

“How can you even say that, when this hetero shit is happening in front of us!” Richie yelled back, gesturing his hand up at Beverly and Ben who were making out in the middle on the room. Stanely grabbed the pillow that had been thrown at him, and impressively while still lying down, threw the pillow full force at the back of Ben. Ben jolted forward making Beverly trip back and grip onto Ben’s collar.

“Leave us alone, we’re just in love!” Beverly said laughing, mocking Richie with his own words. Stanely sat up, pressing his back against the wall and surveying the room.

“Fuck me I miss my wife.” Stanley sighed as he sipped his drink, making everyone else in the room laugh. He was right though, with Beverly and Ben being the ‘happiest’ couple in the world, Bill still draped over Mike as he stroked his hair, and Richie and Eddie cuddled on an armchair, they all had their pairs. 

“Tell her not to work so much then!” Mike laughed, letting his fingers dig into the presumably passed out Bills hair. Stanely sipped finished his drink and slammed it on the floor, attempting to pull himself up, but wobbled a few times.

“I’m calling it a night pals,” Stanely moaned as he stretched. The other groaned loudly.

“Come on, it’s still early!” Richie laughed.

“I am 40 Richie and it 4:30 am!” Stanely argued. “I am too old for this shit!” Stanely went round, kissing everyone on the cheek, a regular occurrence that they all did to show affection. When he got to Richie and Eddie, he planted a big kiss onto their foreheads. “I wont see you two now, not till Christmas probably!” Stanly groaned. Richie and Eddie both had stupidly booked planes early in the morning. The memory of their stupid decision made them both groan loudly. 

“That’s only a month away,” Mike said to the group. 

“We doing it at yours, Stan The Man?” Richie asked, his hand still on Eddie’s stomach. Eddie slurped his drink again. 

“Only if you promise to behave,” Stanley replied. He turned to stumble out of the room. “Night losers!” 

“Should will go too,” Beverly murmured to Ben, but loud enough for Richie to hear and make him roll his eyes. Beverly drunk was not the most subtle person in the world. Ben nodded frantically. Beverly grinned at she said goodnight to the others. 

“You sure you guys are alright leaving in the morning? You don’t need us to get up and-” Ben started to say.

“Don’t you dare offer to drive them! They both did this to themselves!” Beverly laughed, trying to yank Ben away. “Love you, boys, see you at Christmas!” Beverly and Ben left the living room, leaving Bill, Mike, Richie and Mike. 

“Fuck me, we have to get the camp beds out.” Eddie moaned, throwing his head back into the back of the armchair, his whole body draped over Richie. Richie groaned loudly.

“Not us, I’m crawling into bed with Stan and leaving this fucker on the floor,” Mike mumbled, trying to get up and Bill groaned loudly. “Don’t worry, you can have the bed, I’ll go one the roll-out mat.” Mike smiled down at Bill, and Bill smiled up at Mike with his eyes still tight shut. Mike eventually managed to get Bill up and with his arm around his waist, managed to walk him out the room. They said their goodbyes, and Mike gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek. But Mike glanced Richie a look before leaving the room, eyebrows raised as if to say “ _be careful_ ”.

“We should get the beds sorted,” Richie muttered, trying not to drift off.

“Can we just stay here like this?” Eddie mumbled, turning his head so his nose dug into Richie’s cheek. Richie laughed as he put his arms around Eddie’s waist, and squeezed trying not to hold him too tightly.

“We could do,” Richie mumbled, “but I think your old man back wouldn’t cope.”

“I don’t think my old man back can cope with a night of drinking and partying either,” Eddie mumbled back, Richie shivering at Eddie’s whispering voice close to his ear, “or survive the camp bed are friends have so gracefully given us.” Eddie continued and Richie hummed in response. Since Eddie and Richie’s plane was earliest in the morning, they agreed to have the living room so they wouldn’t wake the others up. Richie let his thumb move up and down Eddie’s stomach.

“You know you looked really good tonight, Rich.” Eddie mumbled. Richie chuckled again.

“Yeah?” Richie laughed. “Do I not normally?”

“Take it as a compliment, idiot.” Eddie started to shift to get up, sitting his back up straight and stretching, still sitting on Richie’s knee. Richie put a hand on Eddie’s back.

“You looked really good too, Eddie.” Eddie turned his head and looked down on the slouched Richie. He half smiled, looking surprised at the compliment. Eddie’s cheeks were blushed, either from the alcohol and/or the fact that Richie just complimented him. “I mean, you always look amazing, but seeing you tonight made me realise how confident you are now.” Richie smiled. It was true. Ever since the divorce, they had all seen a happier and bouncier Eddie who was more confident to be who he wanted. 

“Thanks, Richie,” Eddie said, brushing a hand through Richie’s wild, thick hair. He pushed his hair off his face and inspected it for a moment. Richie frowned up at Eddie. Eddie suddenly bent down and pressed a hard kiss onto Richie’s lips. Richie was so drunk he could barely react to Eddie moving so he was straddling Richie across the armchair and grabbling Richie by the lapels of his blazer. Richie let his hands wander down Eddie’s back as he messily kissed him, pushing him back into the kiss. Eddie’s hands were everywhere, at some point they yanked Richie’s glasses off his face so he could get closer, and they were thrown on the floor. Richie wanted more and more, kissing harder. But somewhere in Richie’s foggy brain, he began to panic. He pulled away from Eddie, pushing Eddie gently off him.

“Eds, we shouldn’t,” Richie muttered, letting Eddie lean back in to kiss him., but he pushed him off again.

“Why not?” Eddie asked, sounding frustrated.

“Because I don’t want this to be the story of how we got together,” Richie mumbled embarrassedly. He wanted nothing more to push Eddie back on to the floor and show him exactly how much he wanted him, but somewhere in his drunk brain sober Richie was trying to shout to him. 

“How do you want us to get together?” Eddie asked.

“I want to ask you on a date, kiss you by the moonlight or some shit.” Richie stuttered, smoothing Eddie’s sticking up hair down. “Show you a good, _sober_ , time.”

“So this isn’t just a horny one night stand?” Eddie asked quietly. The music still played in the background, but the two men barely noticed it.

“No, did you want it to be?” Richie asked, almost scared of the answer.

“No.” Eddie quickly answered. Richie grinned, before pulling Eddie down into a gentle kiss. Their mouths moved slowly together. This kiss was a lot more tender, making Richie feel woozy. “I’m going back to New York tomorrow.” Eddie sighed, pulling away from Richie.

“Come to Chicago with me then. Cancel your flight and come with me for a couple of days.” Richie muttered, planting a few kisses onto Eddie’s neck.

“I can’t do that?” Eddie groaned but moaned at the sensation of the sloppy kisses Richie was giving him down the side of his neck.

“Why not?” Richie could help himself kiss Eddie again, he pulled him down to kiss him, letting Eddie moan into his mouth. Richie pulled away and looked deep into Eddie’s eyes. “Just-I need to do this sober. Please.” Richie begged. Eddie smiled and nodded.

“Sober me will hate this plan though.” Eddie laughed, rubbing his face.

“No, he won’t.” Richie smiled, “Should we set the beds up? We can push them together and spoon?” 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, given the current situation.” Eddie sighed, pulling himself up and knocking Richie’s drink on the floor over. “Fucksake,” Eddie mumbled. “Bevs gonna kill me.”

“I doubt it when she hears about this.” Richie smiled. Both of them laughed as they drunkenly unpacked the camp beds, making sure they were 2 feet apart so there would be no sexual contact in the night.

Before drifting off, Eddie reached his hand out and Richie did the same. They met in the middle and held hands, and eventually, they both fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave some love and follow me on Tumblr @bellarosewrites x


End file.
